Gin No Eiyū
by Wannabe-Danish-Cookie
Summary: Rangiku Matsumoto is betrothed to a mysterious ninja who gives her a serious case of dejá vù. samurai! Rangiku x ninja! Gin AU


**A/N: Hello, Bleach fandom! This is my first Bleach fan fiction, and I've had this seed of an idea for a while.**

**Please, go easy on me, as English is not my native language, but I try!**

**This is a GinRan multichap AU, and none of it is historical in any way.**

**Enjoy!**

.

The night was still, quiet, the moon hanging high in the air, shining onto a lone figure that was standing in a forest clearing, bright hair rustling in the wind and arms spread wide. The moon's holy light illuminated the woman's delicate facial features, turning her almost white.

Anyone who saw her would think she was nothing short of an angel brought down from heaven, missing her wings.

She was anything but. Demon would describe her so much better.

Angels didn't kill for the pure rush of it, or fight someone just because there was nothing else to do.

She wasn't an angel. Her clan considered her an angel. Her friends considered her an angel. She considered herself a devil child.

The beauty sighed, her body deflating and her arms dropping to her sides. Regretting her whole life's choices would do nothing to help her. She just had to look ahead. Even after reminding this to herself, though, she couldn't help but think back to the events that had happened earlier.

.

_"Matsumoto-san! Your father would like to see you!" a nameless lower ranked samurai peeped in her door, where the occupier of the room was sitting cross-legged in front of burning incense._

_"Mm, thanks, be there soon," was the reply, the woman sticking up a slender hand to dismiss the other._

_While the informant skittered away, Matsumoto opened her cerulean eyes, sighing. It was _always_ about her father._

_Your father this, your father that._

_She couldn't seem to do anything without someone bringing up her father. Sure, he was second-in-command of the whole samurai clan, but seriously, couldn't he just back off?_

_She leaned over and blew out the candles, standing up and watching the smoke tendrils weave around each other, desperate to escape._

_When the last of the smoke disappeared, she turned on her heel and marched to her father's quarters._

_It was funny how the chefs and other samurai stumbled over their own feet to bow to her, and how the men would all blush furiously when they saw her. It was no mistake that she was absolutely jaw-dropping gorgeous. She liked to wave it in their faces, too._

_She pulled open her father's sliding door, stepping onto the tatami mat inside and sliding the door closed behind her. She dipped her head respectfully._

_"Greetings, Father. I hope you have been well."_

_Her father's back was turned to her, his high-quality robes indicating his high class. Matsumoto's were made of similar, slightly lower quality fabrics and a duller color._

_"Rangiku-chan. I have gotten you a spouse. He is of high ranking in the circle of ninjas. I expect you two to unite the two tribes, yes?"_

Direct as usual_, the ginger thought glumly, her eyes flashing dangerously. Why did he get to decide who she married? Why would she want to marry a disgusting old sap, and a ninja no less?_

_Of course, she would never defy her father, as she was nothing without him._

_"Yes, father. Thank you for finding me a fitting husband," she mumbled, faking enthusiasm._

_"I am your father, after all. Anything for my dear Rangiku-chan," the old bozo didn't even notice her false excitement, pride evident in his deep voice. Matsumoto couldn't help but feel disgusted, and she backed out of the room._

_"Of course, father." the door was closed behind her, and she leaned against it, her head in her hands. She had to hold herself back from sobbing out loud. A few dry cries came out, but nothing else._

_She never had felt more like running away in her whole life._

.

Snapping to the present, Rangiku noticed that she was now sitting on a patch of grass, twirling a daisy in between dainty fingers. She mentally chided herself for having a flashback, but it was halfhearted. The event was too important to not have a flashback.

Her gaze moved to the shining moon, thinking back once again, this time much farther back, to that dreamy silver knight that had rescued her when she was a child.

.

_Rangiku's armor clanked with her every movement, something she had always hated about samurai life. She admired the silent, swift ninjas that bounded around quickly as if they always had somewhere to go. She would never admit this, though, her father would be gravely disappointed._

_In her pale hands was a huge sword, nearly as tall as her, and her stance was trying to be frightening, but ended up looking like a pitiful little child._

_The group of guards and their special guest were patrolling the edge of the samurais' base, the safest thing that Rangiku could join at the moment. The woods had been quiet, too quiet, and her seniors were all talking and laughing up ahead. As she turned to catch up, she noticed a red glint in the bushes. Clutching her large weapon tighter, she inched away from it, her mouth opening to shout for help._

_Before she could, however, a large, wolfish creature leaped at her, and her scream caught in her throat. Large claws scrabbled to tear at her flesh, but she ducked and it took away one of her sleeves that weren't under the armor._

_The animal snapped its jaws and prepared to bite down._

_Rangiku curled into a ball and cried silently, apologies spilling out of her mouth along with whimpers of fear. She prepared for the end._

_It never came._

_A silver flash passed in front of her vision, and a skinny boy, no older than she was, held a defensive stance in front of the beast, holding nothing but a stick. She tried to shoo him away, warning that it was dangerous, but he didn't seem to hear._

_Instead, the silver boy leapt forward, skillfully banging the creature's head harshly, then knocked fiercely on its red eyes, and then shoved the stick down its mouth. The poor animal hung its head, tail between legs, and limped away._

_Rangiku gaped._

_The boy had just beaten a ferocious monster two times his size with a stick. A stick. She didn't know if she was dreaming or not._

_He turned around towards her, a wide smile on his face._

_"You okay?"_

_Matsumoto kept staring. The boy had silver hair that hung flat on his head. His eyes were squinted, yet they still somehow looked amused. His mouth was curved into a huge smirk that seemed natural to this boy._

_He was wearing a simple robe, with long, black sleeved that he tucked his hands into. No weapon was visible._

_"Hello? You alive?"_

_The boy interrupted her thoughts._

_"O-oh! Sorry! I just zoned out for a second there!" Rangiku laughed nervously. "Th-thanks for saving me back there! I appreciate it!" She stuck out her hand, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "The name's Rangiku!"_

_"Hm. Can't say it's nice to meet you, but I'm glad that you're alright," the boy had replied, offering not hand nor name. _Rude_, Rangiku had thought._

_Another nervous giggle._

_"Well-"_

_"Mastumoto-chan!" the men noticed that she was gone._

_The boy's eyes opened just a sliver; Matsumoto could see them, they were a gorgeous blue. Without a sound, he disappeared, bounding away, just as the men ran up to Rangiku._

_"Matsumoto-chan, don't run off like that!"_

_She didn't answer. Her eyes were still staring at where the silver child had stood._

.

Why she had suddenly brought that up in her mind, she didn't know. That had nothing to do with anything. She stood up and brushed herself off. Her father would be furious if she awoke late and exhausted.

She strode back to her quarters, silently entering the building and navigating the halls to her room. When she reached it, she changed and tidied up, before sliding into her sleeping mat.

Her mind wandered, and it kept landing on the topic of the silver male. She had always wanted to meet him again, dreaming about him and waiting at the spot where he was last time, but with no luck. Eventually, she had given up.

But now, with the hard knowledge of being betrothed to a stranger, she wished that her silver hero would whisk her away.

That was her last thought before she fell into a dreamless slumber.

.

**Oh yeah, the title 'Gin No Eiyū' means Silver Hero.**

**(At least according to Google)**

**If any of you know if that is correct, please tell me, it would be greatly appreciated.**

**So... Is it okay?**

**Reviews would be welcomed like family.**

**Tak and Best Wishes,**

**Wannabe-Danish-Cookie**


End file.
